Kaeldo Blutschmied
Aussehen Ein für Elfen typisches, junges Ausehen, was auch täuschen könnte. Athletischer, leicht muskulöser Körperbau. Tiefschwarzes Haar. Eine rötliche Narbe verläuft über sein rechtes Auge, das seltsamerweise wie das eines Drachen ausssieht: tiefblaue Farbe mit einer senkrechten schwarzen Pupille darin. Dieses Auge hält er aber die meiste Zeit über geschlossen, sodass diese Eigenart selten zu sehen ist. Was es genau damit aufsich hat, oder wie er dazu gekommen ist, weiß wohl niemand außer ihm. Über seinem Oberkörper verläuft von der linken Schulter zur rechten Hüfte nach unten eine schmale Narbe, die er aus einem Kampf erhielt, als er sich gegen Ghoulan und Kirzan Aschenglanz stellte, dabei fügte ihm Ghoulan diese Verletzung mit seinem Zweihänder zu. Ausrüstung-Kleidung Kaeldo trägt verschiedenste Rüstungen, die auch unterschiedliche Eigenschaften aufweisen:Die dunkle Blutritterrüstung ist eher leicht und bietet so den Vorteil sich schneller und Agiler zu Bewegen.Seine Blaugoldene Plattenrüstung is Schwer und Stark gepanzert, da sie Schwerer ist macht sie ihm etwas langsamer dafür bietet sie auf dem Schlachtfeld besseren schutz vor Schlägen und Stichen.Kaeldo hat man noch nie einen Helm tragen sehen, seine Antwort darauf "Helme schränken nur meine sicht ein und verhindern zumeist das man den Kopf drehen kann, schränken somit meinen Sichtradius ein...ich möchte ja nicht irgendwann von nem Oger erschlagen werden nur weil ich ihn hinter mir nicht sehen konnte!" Umhänge trägt er auch selten bis nie. Kaeldo trägt als Waffenmeister die verchiedensten Waffen von Zweihandschwertern über Stangenwaffen bis hin zu Schild und Einhandwaffe, einzig Stäben und Fehrnkampfwaffen wie Bögen hat man ihn noch nicht führen sehen. Kaeldo trägt immer ein besonderes Zweihandschwert auf dem Rücken, auch wenn er gerade eine andere Waffe führt. Es ist viel schwerer als es eigentlich sein sollte und gelegentlich huschen ein paar Runen über die Klinge des Schwertes"Ungebrochen, bis die Plicht erfüllt". Diese Waffe obwohl sie oft in gebrauch gesehen wurde hat bis Heute keine einzige Scharte oder kratzer erhalten. An der Hüfte hängt ein schweres Buch an einer dicken Ketten dessen Einband mit Eisen beschlagen wurde um es zu Schützen. In Zivilkleidung trägt er meist eine einfache schwarze Hose aus Stoff mit einem grauen Hemd und einer gelben Weste darüber, dazu Lederstiefel. Ab und an trägt er dazu auch einen grauen Hut den er dann tief ins Gesicht zieht und so das rechte Auge verdeckt. Charakter und Verhalten Dieser Sin´dorei ist einer der ruhigeren und gelasseneren seines Volkes, sein Auftretten ist allen gegeüber meist freundlich auch wenn er seinem Gegenüber nicht viel Symphatie oder Wohlwollen entgegebringen kann.zu Zeiten ist er auch ein wenig Chaotisch veranlagt oder sein starker Sinn für sarkasmus kommt zum vorschein.In Gerfährlichen Zeiten oder Brenzligen Situationen bewahrt er seine ruhe und versucht das den anderen spühren zu lassen um ihnen Angst und Furcht zu nehmen. Dieser Blutelf lässt sich auch schwer Provozieren, nur schlecht über seine verlorene Familie reden oder seinen Freunden schlechtes an zu tun ist nicht ratsam.Innerhalb des Ordens gilt er eher als rebellisch und eigensinnig, wurde auch schon öfters dafür vor die Matriarchin beordert und trotzdessen seltsamerweise nicht aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen. Zitate "..." - Sehr oft am Tag "Kiyenghi ind welche Falle bist du den nun wieder gelaufen?" - immer wenn er Kiyenghi gerettet hat. "Hast du vergessen was passiert ist als du letztes mal etwas getrunken hast? Du bist mit deinem Bruder in einem Bärenfell gelegen und ich musste euch eine Geschichte vorlesen das ihr einschlaft und ruhe gebt!"-immer wenn er Kiyenghi aufziehen möchte. "Ich wünschte ihr wärt nun hier bei mir, ich wäre nicht mehr so allein...und müsste nicht mehr das vermissen was ich mir am sehnlichsten Wünsche.." - Jedes Jahr am Todestag seiner Familie. "Ich Verspreche ich beschütze dich und wenn es mich das leben kosten würde" - zu all jenen die er als Freunde sieht und daher beschützen möchte. "Anar'alah belore! - Für Quel´Thalas! - Für Anasterian! - Ehre und Ruhm den Sin´dorei!" - wenn er in einen Kampf oder Schlacht zieht. "Ich mochte unseren König Anasterian und ich mochte unseren Prinzen zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er unser Volk verraten hatte. Tze.." - In einem Gespreäch zwischen ihm und Zaramnor "Es ist doch nicht dann meine Schuld wenn er rein zufällig in mein Schwert rennt.." - Nach einem Gespräch mit Melinda als er erfuhr das jemand ihre Kinder geschlagen hatte. Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften Kaeldo ist im führen der verschiedensten Waffen ein Meister seines Faches, seine favorisierte Waffenart ist das Zweihandschwert in dessen Disziplin er auch am besten ist. Geschult ebenfalls im Waffenlosen Nahkampf, ist dieser Elf auch ohne eine Waffe in den Händen nicht zu Unterschätzen. Als einer der sehr wenigen Elfen die sich zum Paladin ausbilden liesen als das Bündnis mit der Allianz noch bestand, hat er gelernt mit dem Licht an seine seite in den Kampf zu ziehen und es für sich zu nutzen.Sein Hauptaugenmerk mit dem Licht liegt in den Kampf und Schutzfähigkeiten, im Heilen sind seine Fähigkeiten nicht so ausgeprägt wie die anderer Paladine schwere Brüche und Große offene Wunden bleiben für ihn zur Heilung daher verwehrt. Später als der Orden der Blutritter gegründet war folgte er dem Ruf seines Volkes und schloss sich dem Orden an und lernte dort auch einige neue Fähigkeiten um mit dem Licht zu agieren. Er scheint auch einen Weg gefunden zu haben seine körperliche Kraft auf ein erhebliches Maß zu heben, wie er dies bewerkstelligt ist derzeit noch unbekannt. Viele nehmen aber an das er dazu das Licht benutzt. Das seltsam aussehende Auge scheint er nur selten fällen zu öffnen, es scheint als würde es ihm eine bessere Warnehmung und übersicht über sein Umfeld geben, und es scheint als würde er Magische eigenschaften damit erkennen können. Nach dem längeren offenhalten des Auges scheint er meist müder und wirkt aufgebrauchter als sonst, es scheint mit längerem gebrauch viel Kraft zu zehren. Auch wenn dieser Elf nicht wie die meisten seines Volkes so wirkt als würde er viel mit dem Arkanem dieser Welt zu tun haben, so hat er doch die Eigenschaft mit ein paar Reagenzien die Rüstungen und Waffen mit stärkenden Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften zu verzaubern. Auszüge aus seinem Leben Kategorie:Charakter Horde Kategorie:Paladin Kategorie:Blutelf Kategorie:Revier:Silbermond